Secret Admirer
by dmwcool1
Summary: Jessie has one. Chaos and confusion occurs.


**Hey howdy hey! So just a small, unrelated story before you go on to read this. I was looking through my first story, "The Sleepover" (now deleted from here" in my files) and you know what? It's not too shabby! The first couple of chapters are kinda awkward (heh, I was 15 when I first wrote it I think. And some of my other Non-Toy Story stories I wrote in MIDDLE SCHOOL were for some reason better. Odd), but it progresses real nice (bad grammar I know. Who cares). Probably it was because I had to get acustommed to the FF . net and the writing style of fiction. But the story was orginial, the OC characters were good(gosh, I think that's the only story I have with OC's/. And even still they were just well known toys with my added distinct personalities), the action scenes were OK, and it definately kept with the ideal Toy Story no toy gets left behind motto. So I'm arguing with myself whether to revise and touch up the first couple of chapters (cause the rest of the chapters are just fine. There are 12) and upload it again or not. Maybe I'll add a poll. But I'm not too serious on it. IDK. I still need to think of a storyline for the sequel to The Golden Opportunity and finish the prequel. That's all I wanted to say (meh not really a short story. More like a random thought bubble). **

**It's not usual that I toot my own horn but for my first fanfic ever, I thought that it was pretty good storywise and characterwise. In fact, I would say the story is better than some of my stories today. I hope I didn't scare anybody away from the massive bold text storm above ;-)**

"'-Your emerald eyes send me in a trance'," Jessie read aloud, grasping the paper in her hand tighter in amusement, "'Your scarlet hair warms the fire in my heart; the fire of love. Jessica Pride, you are the most beautiful toy I have ever seen that has entered into the Anderson room. Your voice is as sweet as your radiant smile you flash to those who are fortunate enough to experience such a sight. Your eccentric yodels never fail to send a beaming smile onto my face. Here's to the loveliest cowgirl I know! Love, your secret admirer.'" The grinning cowgirl looked up from the letter, her eyes searching the room.

_Where's that __adorable__ spaceman?_ she pondered in her mind. Catching eye contact with him across the room, she strolled over to the space toy who was with the two competing dinosaurs. Nudging him, she wordlessly pointed to the floor, suggesting her to meet him under the computer desk they were residing at to be isolated from the other toys.

"Awwww! Buzz," she cooed, playfully pinching his cheek when they reached the bottom, "I didn't know sappy notes were your thing, partner." The toy astronaut gave her a confused look along with the cock of his head.

"What do you mean Jessie?" he questioned. The redhead was silent for a moment, then let out a small giggle.

"Quit it, Buzz," she requested lightly, "I know you wrote this letter for lil' ol' me." Buzz gently took the piece of paper that she held out and studied it, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. But I didn't write this," he responded, handing it back to her. She scratched her head with concern.

"Well, if you didn't, then who did?" Suddenly, the playthings heard Woody's voice.

"Everybody gather around for a staff meeting please!" was his demand.

Jessie swiftly turned to Buzz with a large, amused grin stretched across her face.

"I guess somebody here has a crush on me, huh?" she stated to him when approaching the bustling group. He gave her a look a mock disapproval.

"Listen, Jess, I'm _not _the jealous type if that's what you are intending to suggest," he victoriously noted. After a small 'mmm hmm' from Jessie was made, Woody clapped his hands to get the toy's attention followed by his space counterpart jogging over to join him.

"Now first I would like to congratulate you all for a speedy clean up yesterday," Woody announced, "I'm glad that-"

_Hmm…_ Jessie thought as she tuned out Woody's announcements_ If Buzz didn't write the letter, then who __did__? Could it be Rex? _The cowgirl turned to the plastic reptile who was struggling to reach to the top of his head to scratch._ Couldn't be. His arms are too short. I don't think he can even grip a pen all the way._

"Alright we _get it _cowboy," Mr. Potatohead yelled impatiently, "Just move on to the next announcement." Certainly it wasn't the spud. Although he tends to be pessimistic on specific subjects and areas (mostly everything), Jessie knew for a fact that he was completely, desperately, and utterly in love with his vivacious wife. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe it was Chuckles the clown. Looking over to him, she flashed him a cheesy, toothy smile. The clown slowly raised his eyebrow slowly and gave a suspicious wave. Nope. Not him.

She ran through all the males in the room that could possibly have written the note but succeeded with no luck.

_Not the best detective now are ya, girlie?_ she cursed herself.

* * *

><p>When the meeting finished, the toys resumed to the activities they were doing beforehand. Buzz Lightyear approached Woody with a quizzical expression on his visage, causing the cowboy to have slight apprehension. It was about the letter.<p>

"For the last time, Buzz, I didn't writer a love letter to Jessie," Woody defended, crossing his arms, "Think about it, Buzz. _Jessie,_ of all people. That's ridiculous."

"Are you sure, cowboy?" interrogated Buzz, "Because the letter was written in cursive. And I've seen your cursive before cowboy…"

"Buzz!" Woody boomed, "Your mistaken notion is getting to the best of you! You are harassing all the males with your questions about this stupid letter!" Buzz stood in silence.

"You're right, Woody," Buzz said, shaking his head, "I-I'm sorry, sheriff."

Woody gave a reassuring smile. "It's OK, space ranger. Besides, it's nothing serious I'm sure. Maybe since we first got here, a toy of Bonnie's developed a little crush on Jessie. It's nothing."

"I suppose you're right, Woody," Buzz sighed, fidgeting slightly.

"Besides, If I were to write an anonymous love letter, it would be to Doll- er I mean, uh…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Good thing Buzz couldn't catch romantic clues.

"Are you sure you didn't write it?" Buzz questioned desperately.

"Buzz, I would think a relationship between Jess and I is a little taboo, doncha think?"

* * *

><p>Jessie stared at the pale pink ceiling as she felt the cool mattress underneath her. Thoughts were soaring through her head even more now that only did she receive a love letter but a rose with a small piece of paper attached to it saying "My love". She was hesitant to admit it to herself, but she liked this attention. Not that she had lost interest in her mighty Buzz Lightyear, but she liked the brash technique her secret admirer was executing. Leisurely closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose, smirking.<p>

"I say, what seems to be stirring up Buzz?" a British-accented voice asked. Her eyes rapidly opening, she turned to face the small hedgehog on the edge of the bed.

"Howdy Pricklepants!" she greeted, pushing herself in a sitting position, "Oh Buzz is just actin' a lil' jittery about a love letter I got. It's nothin' really."

"A love letter you say?" he pondered out loud, "Do you know who wrote it?"

She shook her head quickly, her braid smacking her on her cheeks. "Nope. That's what Buzz is tryin' to find out."

"Allow me to swallow my pride but the author of that letter you are searching for is sitting right in front of you." Jessie blinked in surprise and gave a quirky smile.

"Really?" she questioned enthusiastically, "You wrote that letter? For me?"

"Of course. When Andy first came her to donate you guys to our precious adolescent Bonnie, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I couldn't believe what a gorgeous creature you are."

"Aw shucks!" she beamed with a playful swat, "You're too sweet for words!" Her mood then switched to seriousness. "But I hope you know that I _am _taken…"

"But of course!" he exclaimed, "However, that does not mean I can't appreciate your splendor and individuality."

"I'm glad we're on the same page, Pricklepants," she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful around Buzz, though. He can be an oddball about these things sometimes."

"Hear you loud and clear, Ms. Pride."

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Jessie asked the exhausted space ranger when he climbed up the comforter. He shook his head in dismay and plopped next to her, placing his hand on his stomach.<p>

"No idea. Got any?"

"Well…" she teased, "I know who might've done it." Buzz raised his eyebrow in query as he flipped to his side to face her.

"You _might_? What are you keeping from me cowgirl?" he asked, poking her on the side after she stayed mute, causing her to flinch.

"Stop!" she commanded, "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Who was it?"

"Miiiiiiiiiiiister Pricklepants…"

"Pricklepants?"

"Princlepants."

He blinked. "I…I wonder why he wrote you that letter. I mean, you're not even his type."

"Hey!" she protested, tackling him and pinning him down, "He said I was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen."

"Well I can't argue him on that one," Buzz agreed with a wink.

"And since when did a cowgirl and spaceman were the same 'type' as a couple?"

"Ever since they were the same species."

* * *

><p>The next several days were consistent of short love notes and compliment targeted towards the cowgirl. And while the redhead seemed to enjoy it, the space toy was just getting red all over.<p>

"My, Ms. Pride, I just admire your poise," proclaimed the hedgehog one morning.

"Thanks, Pricklepants," Jessie gratefully noted.

"Just your stance in the morning window with the sun reflecting off your skin is breathtaking."

"Oh my," Jessie shyly stated, touching her hair.

"Don't overwork your hands, Miss Jessica," he pleaded, reaching for her hand, "They are much too treasuring."

Meanwhile, on the opposite of the room by the closet stood a comforting Woody and an irritated Buzz.

"Don't be so insecure, Buzz," Woody advised, "Remember when you first came to Andy's room and Bo had a slight infatuation with you? I knew that she still loved me and she eventually got over it." The space ranger wasn't listening. After watching Mr. Pricklepants kissing his partner's hand, he stormed over with an envious determination.

Striding to her, Buzz snatched her hand from him and gently pushed and blocked her with his arm defiantly.

"Now listen, Pricklepants," he hissed, wagging his finger at the confused hedgehog, "I don't know what you are trying to do, but she's _mine_. She loves me and I love her. We both care about each other and it's been that way every since day one. _For ten years._"

"I beg your pardon," Mr. Pricklepants rebutted, "But I'm sure she'd rather be with a gentleman like _me_."

"Now now _hold it," _Jessie cut in, "Mr. Pricklepants, I thought we talked about this before. Buzz and I are together. I said no funny business! And _Buzz_-" she turned to him, hands on her hips, "What's the matter with you? Snorting like a tied up bull! And what's with this 'mine' business? I'm not some trophy you keep in a case!"

Buzz huffed in impatience. "Jessie, you are missing the point-"

"_Missin_g_ the point_? I am not missing _anything_ Buzz Lightyear. Why I outta-" Abruptly, the bickering couple came to a halt when they hear the applause of the small British animal.

"_Perfect_," he hollered, "Absolutely perfect, just what I needed!" The two toys continued to stare at him.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"I see the need to explain myself."

"Y'think?" Jessie interjected, raising her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I follow a technique in theatre called method acting. All the greats do it such as Marlon Brando, Robert DeNiro, James Dean, Meryl Streep, Marilyn Monroe, Heath Ledger, Christian Bale, Anne Hathaway, Jane Fonda and so on. For the next play I'm in, I have been cast as a character who is a bachelor. But he soon falls in love with a girl. A girl of his dreams. However, she is married. He takes desperate measures to make her fall in love with him."

The observing couple looked at each other with dropped jaws and stunned looks and retrieved their attention back to the explaining toy.

"Well, don't you see?" he continued, "Method acting with when the actor submerges themselves as their character so much to the point where they behave like them, even outside the theatre. I find it a useful tool for myself. Jessie is a nice girl, after all, but I mean no harm whatsoever. I am not head over heels in love with her. Never have been."

Buzz and Jessie continued to stare at him in stillness. Jessie was the first to break the quietness as Mr. Pricklepants walked away.

"Why you little-"

"Don't worry, you two, awards season is coming up. I promise to thank the both of my fellow friends for assisting my preparation of this role!" Jessie snorted as she walked him walk away.

"That must be his 'method acting' of a toy that'll actually _win_ an award," she retorted.

"I don't know, Jessie. He _was_ pretty convincing of his character," Buzz countered, receiving a dirty look from her.

"Shut up," she groaned, crossing her arms.

"I knew you weren't his type," he cheekily added with a smirk, suffering a soon followed-by kick in the shin.

**Alright, more bold text. So I can up with this idea when watching Toy Story 3 (duh) for the millionth time. I noticed that when Woody was first introduced to Bonnie's toys and Mr. P was shushing Woody because he wanted to stay in character, he was doing method acting. I was recently reading a biography on Elizabeth Taylor (RIP Violet Eyes and my idol) about when she was working on the movie Giant with James Dean and Rock Hudson, Mr. Dean would always mumble little things to himself on set to get in character for the movie. She hated it and was irritated by it. And she also worked with Marlon Brando (the father of method acting) on a movie whose name escapes me right now and did the same thing as James Dean, mumble on set and do odd little habits according to what his character would've done. Ironically, when filming for Virginia Woolfe, although she constantly denies it, she was subconciously doing method acting for her character. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's why I love her. Despite some of the choices she made I don't agree with, she always had a great heart and was actually HUMAN.**

**Why am I talking about this? I'm delirious...**


End file.
